If No Body Believed in You
by silent-wishes
Summary: The world comes crashing down on the young teenagers the night they hear of Sirius' accident...Will someone give Sirius the faith he needs to continue? Or will he give up?


_If No Body Believed In You_

DISCLAIMER/ AN: hi everyone! Well, to start off I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter and the lovely song that I used in this short fan fiction is by Joe Nichols. Secondly, this is the first installment of my new fan fiction writing. I used to do this but I stopped, and I promise it is something people will enjoy. Have fun! As to not to confuse anyone, italics are flashbacks and towards the end Sirius' thoughts. song lyrics are written in bold.

It was a dark and stormy night as a man came wildly running into the waiting room of the St. Peters hospital. He quickly pushed his sopping wet hair out of his face and spotted one of his friends.

"Remus? Oh Merlin have you heard anything?" James Potter asked frantically as he ran past a few people coming to a halt in front of him.

"No, they refuse to let me know any information about his condition besides its critical," Remus sighed clearly worried.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not related to him, stupid muggle hospitals," Remus muttered darkly.

James' eyes clouded over and he marched up to the receptionist desk,

"Please tell me about the condition my brother is in," James demanded somewhat harshly.

The nurse sniffed, "And who are you?"

"I am James P-Black and I want to know about the condition of my brother, Sirius Black."

She looked a bit skeptical but told him anyway, "Ah-hem, oh yes, he was emitted this evening..."

__

_"Please! Someone has got to help this man!" an older gentleman yelled as he ran into the hospital. "I just hit him with my car! H-he was on his motorbike, I didn't even see him it is so bad out and-"_

_"Please sir, show me where your car is," a doctor asked calmly. The man ran out the door with the doctor at his heels._

**I watched him take the two strike call:**

**He hadn't tried to swing at all.**

**I guess he'd had all that he could take,**

**He walked away, for goodness sake.**

James jogged back to Remus, "They say that he has two broken legs, a punctured lung caused by three broken ribs and severe damage to his head," James mumbled sitting down.

"Oh dear sweet Merlin, how did this happen?"

James eyes misted over, "From his motorbike, trying to run away from home I suppose."

Remus looked at him, "How would they know if he was trying to run away from home?"

"H-He told me that he was going to and...and he was going to stay at my house. Th-They said many of his personal belongings were with him."

"James!" A girl screamed as she came running into the room wrapping her hands around him.

"Lily, will he be ok?" James asked silently his head buried in his hands..

Lily looked at Remus who silently shook his head and shrugged, "Sh, I'm sure he will be fine, you know Sirius. He always gets himself out of everything. Where's Peter?" she asked trying to ease the mood.

"He said he would get here as soon as he could," Remus said.

**His father's voice was loud an' mean:**

**"You won't amount to anything."**

**That little boy quit tryin',**

**He just walked away.**

**There were teardrops on his face.**

****

_"BOY! GET YOUR SORRY ARSE OUT OF MY HOUSE! YOU HAVE BLOWN IT FOR THE LAST TIME!" screamed a positively fuming Mrs. Black. She need not ask twice before her 'son' came slamming down the steps violently dragging his trunk behind him._

_"I should have left this damn black hole year's ago! I've always hated you and for what you bloody stand for, and you know what? YOU HAVE A FAT ARSE!" a 17 year old Sirius Black yelled at his mother._

_She pulled out her wand, "GET OUT! Before I decided to get rid of you myself!" she hissed in a deadly whisper._

__

**Tell me, how would you feel?**

**You'd probably give up too,**

**If nobody believed in you.**

A doctor came briskly walking into the room. "Mr. Black?" he asked.

"Over here," James said weakly, Lily looked at him.

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't seem like your brother is going to recover. We have taken him out of surgery. We had all of our most specialized doctors doing whatever they could. You may visit him, if you would like."

James just nodded and stood up, Remus and Lily followed.

"I'm sorry, I can only allow family into the room," the doctor said apologetically.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Remus snapped "You JUST said our friend probably wouldn't live and you dare tell us we can't see him!?!!"

The doctor looked slightly taken back, "Well –"

"Please," Lily spoke up "We're the only family he has, please let us see him too," Lily begged tears streaming down her face.

"Very well, but you must be quiet," they nodded.

_"Clear! Come on people we're losing him!"_

_"Doctor! He's loosing more blood!"_

_"24 cc and an IV stat!" she screamed over the beeping and whirling of the machines in the room._

_It had been two long hours trying to get this young man clear of danger. It was going well at first but then all of a sudden his heart failed causing everyone to go into a panic. It seemed that his final hours were approaching. He seemed that he was beginning to give upon his fight for life. But the doctor had hope; she believed if you had enough faith, anything could happen. She gave him another bolt of electricity and was satisfied to hear the steady beeping of the heart monitor._

**That old man said: "One more try,**

**"I know I'm not too old to try.**

**"I promise, son, I'll do my best,**

**"This time, I'm gonna pass the test."**

**Give me the keys, Dad, and get in."**

**His father never drove again.**

James was the first to enter the room and dearly wished he could be somewhere else. He was never one to show his emotions in front of strangers but he wasn't able to stop the choked sob that came out of his mouth.

The doctor looked at the three grief-stricken teens sadly and shook his head. 'For this to happen to ones so young is truly sickening,' he thought to himself as he quietly exited the room.

James silently went over to Sirius' bed. He looked so weak, so...so ready to die, like he had given up without much of a fight.

**That old man quit tryin',**

**He just turned away.**

**An' there were teardrops on his face.**

**Tell me, how would you feel?**

**You'd probably give up too,**

**If nobody believed in you.**

"Siri, what happened to you?" James asked his voice cracking as he took a seat near his bed. He took his battered hand into his and stared at his friends face. It was so badly bruised it was hard to tell that so many young women begged to be his girlfriend. Tubes were coming out from his mouth and connected to a large machine. To help him breath, the doctor told him, it would only keep him alive for as long as they decided it would. It would have to James' decision on keeping his friend alive or to let him die.

Lily buried her face into Remus chest as he held her tightly. They all were thinking the same thing; it couldn't be Sirius, not their Sirius. It was just too hard to believe.

_Sirius blinked, where was he? He looked down the long white hallway with various doors on either side. "I think I'm going crazy," he mumbled. "This definitely is not the way to James' house."_

_"Sirius, Sirius you can't do this too me..." Sirius looked around. 'Did I just hear that?' he thought. Sirius blinked, he could have sworn he heard someone crying._

**We take His name out of schools.**

**The lawyers say it breaks the rules.**

**Pledge of allegiance can't be writ,**

**An' under God, should not be said.**

_Sirius slowly made his way down the hallway and stood in front of a door. It seemed like the crying and pleading was coming from this one._

_Taking a deep breath he put his hand on the icy door knob and pulled it open;_

_"YOU DAMN FILTHY LITTE BRAT! How could YOU be one of my sons? The HEIR no less!" a women screamed at a five year old boy. He couldn't see his face but by the way he held himself Sirius could tell he was crying. Sirius started to protest but the women started yelling again, "GEY THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT AND DON'T YOU EVER SAY THE WORD **MUGGLE** IN THIS HOUSE AGAIN!" Sirius turned pale as the boy turned around, 'it's me?' he thought incredulously. 'I-I don't remember this...'_

_The door slammed closed in Sirius' face. Before he could think he heard more crying further down the corridor. He quickly passed many doors until he stopped in front of the one were the sound was coming from. He didn't hesitate this time when he pulled the door open, again it was a little boy, around the age of nine kneeling on the soft dirt crying. This time it was his mother and father standing besides him._

_"Why? Why did he die?" the little boy sobbed. His mother scoffed,_

_"Get off the dirt and come inside, it was just a stupid nuffler." She said turning around. Sirius was startled to see that she was smirking and hid a bottle of poison in her pocket. "He'll never eat my sheets again," she laughed to her husband._

_'She killed him? She killed Frankie?' Sirius thought glumly but instead of being filled with hate, he became suddenly heavy, like he couldn't go on anymore._

**I wonder how much He will take.**

**I just pray it's not too late.**

**What if God quit tryin',**

**He just turned away?**

**There were teardrops on his face?**

_Sirius continued more slowly down the long white corridor, unwillingly opening doors every so often but only to be even more disheartened by the scenes that confronted him. All of his pain, his feeling of worthlessness came from his mother. Sirius never realized that his life was this worthless, looking back on old scenes made him think, did anyone even love him? Love him enough for him to keep going?_

_He could distantly hear someone crying louder and pleading about something. Sirius could hear a long, unending beep while he dragged himself towards the crying. This time it seemed urgent, like he had to hear it, but he didn't care._

_"I don't want to know, I don't care anymore" Sirius mumbled to himself dropping to the floor. "I give –"_

"SIRIUS!!"

"James?" Sirius asked, realization dawning on him "Are you there?" He got up off the floor and ran as fast as he could to the last door on the corridor and flung it open.

It was him and James, Lily, and Remus; his true friends. They were in...a hospital it looked like. He was lying on a bed badly hurt and Remus and Lily were crying but James, he-he was sobbing. Tears were pouring out of his eyes like buckets as someone in a white outfit stood in the background holding a plug.

"James don't cry! I'm here for you buddy," but no one heard him.

"How can u just die like this Sirius...how? I love you, you were my brother how can you just give up? I believed in you, I always have," James sobbed.

Sirius was shocked, died? I would never die and leave you James, never.

**Tell me, how would you feel?**

**You'd probably give up too,**

**If nobody believed in you.**

Beep, Beep, Beep...James looked up. The doctor, shocked looked at the plug in his hand and quickly called for assistance. Two other doctors ran into the room and were surprised to find the young man who was presumed dead not just more than a minute ago breathing on his own and moving his right hand.

Ironic isn't it? All the medicine in the world may not save you, but faith, family, and friends can make all the difference. No matter what, irony will always come back around and bit you, like a snake pulling back and waiting for the perfect moment to strike. For people who think that nothing can happen to them, news flash, it can. Just because you can't ever imagine yourself or a loved one dieing doesn't mean everyone sees it your way. There is a higher power, whether people believe it or not. It controls your every move because there is no such thing as coincidence. Every moment in a person's life holds a greater meaning then people gather at first glance. Because, if Sirius had died the reality as we know it would be different, one would not see his friends weakness and become a traitor, Sirius would not have become a convict, and a boy, 7 years later would have parents.

But why, you may ask, if things could have been changed for the better, why not change them? Surly nothing would go wrong. That actually would not be true. Things always happen for the better even if at the moment it seems like life cannot go on. Because Sirius lived, an evil power was stopped, countless lives were saved, and people had someone to believe in even if it is a baby. This is what this stories about isn't it? Having someone to believe in you? All of the things we do today we could have only achieved because someone was believing in you. Maybe not to your knowledge but someone was praying that a cure would be found or a new product would be made to make life just that much easier.

All of this just because a man, in a bout of fury jumped on his bike and ended up in the hospital. Strange to think isn't it? How this small incident caused so many chain reactions? Well, next time you think what you're doing is not going to effect anything think again because it will my friend, it will.

**Tell me, how would you feel?**

**You'd probably give up too,**

**If nobody believed in you.**


End file.
